The SoCalled Quest Rp
by Hakura0
Summary: It all started when me and my friend decided to do a quest rp, and i decided to be ash. much stuff came out of it resulting in an insanity fic!


Disclaimer: Ok, I own zip got it? I don't own anything to do with pokemon and since this has no plot i don't even own that. Kat owns Rini ((she's piperchickalways)) Please don't bug us through IMs thanks.  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [9:45 PM]: ~~~~~~~(-o-)~~~~~~~~  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [9:46 PM]: A boy walked through the forest, black hair held down by a hat, he looked around like he was lost. (who better to torture then ash?)  
  
Piperchickalways [9:46 PM]: (hah)  
  
Piperchickalways [9:46 PM]: Rini sits in a tree dangling upside down. An egg is on the ground below her. She pushes her navy bue hair outta her face but it falls right back. "Stupid hair..." she mutters  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [9:47 PM]: (so insult the hair lol *tosses hair spray*) Ash spots the egg and runs towards it, "Wow another egg! And that girl int around to steal it this time when it hatches!"  
  
Piperchickalways [9:49 PM]: She watches him though feeling a bit sick having all the blood rush to her head. She starts to say something but decides against it. The egg is a green color with vines that wrap around it's outside  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [9:51 PM]: *he picks up the egg and looks at it,/wow I wonder what kind of egg it is, maybe a tangela/ then comes face to face with Rini* AHH!!! ((IT"S TEAM ROCKET AND JAMES IS CROSSDRESSING AGAIN!!!!lol))  
  
Piperchickalways [9:52 PM]: ((HAHA! That's a good one, but James is out partying and not here.)) She pulls herself up and drops to the ground. "Don't... scare me like that!"  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [9:54 PM]: ((lol, i like TR though, just i wonder why jessie gets all the guys clothing)) SCare You! *he had dropped the egg onto his foot and was hopping up and down for a minute*  
  
Piperchickalways [9:55 PM]: *she leans down and picks up the egg* Thank you! *she looks at him* What are you doing out here anyways?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [9:57 PM]: ((umm looking for pikachu?)) I don't know, i saw a green thing and followed it into a floaty blue swirly thing and i ended up here.((in english he followed celebi, fell into a time portal and came out there))  
  
Piperchickalways [9:57 PM]: ((that works)) Really... Well, if you're going to hold the egg, don't hold it on your foot next time. I'm Rini, and you are..  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [9:59 PM]: Ash!((KETchum from pallet town)) I'm((going to be a pokemon master!! but i'm kinda ))lost((at the moment, grr))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:00 PM]: Ash... That's an intresting name in itself  
  
Piperchickalways [10:01 PM]: *she turns to leave him. He seems to know where he is going if he grabbed her egg.*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:01 PM]: YEah well..((it's short for Ashley but)) umm Thanks i guess  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:01 PM]: ((and yes i'm gonna keep doing these popup things they're fun))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:01 PM]: ((they're hilarious!))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:02 PM]: *she turns as she walks* No problem Ash  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:02 PM]: ((thx, i get to make fun of ash hehe))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:03 PM]: Where are you going? ((can i come, please? oh god i'm starting to sound like brock, help me please!))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:04 PM]: *she stops* Just around, ya want to come?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:06 PM]: Ok, Can I carry the egg?((theres no way your pulling a misty on me and taking it like togepi!..toge i found you wah!!!))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:06 PM]: *she shrugs* Yea, doesn't matter much to me. *she holds out the egg*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:07 PM]: Ok, *he ties it onto his shoe with the vines and laces*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:08 PM]: *she looks at him* ...  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:08 PM]: Yes? Didn't you say ((not)) to carry it on my foot?  
  
Piperchickalways [10:09 PM]: Lets just go Ashy boy  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:10 PM]: Don't Call me Ashy!(it sound to much like ashley, i hate my name, that meany blaine made fun of it)  
  
Piperchickalways [10:11 PM]: Whatever Ash, let's just go. I do not have all day to deal with you ya know  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:12 PM]: If your just goin around, why dont you got all day? ((yah! hmm why not?))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:13 PM]: I'm not just going around. I gotta hatch the egg and do it today.  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:14 PM]: oh ok*he stood on the foot with the egg on it and lifted the other foot getting ready to dtep on it((i'll speed things up a bit))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:15 PM]: *She quickly grabs his shirt and pulls him close to her face* If you step on that, you'll never see the light of day  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:16 PM]: Umm, ok...((*he looks up at the sky* arent i seeing it right now?))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:16 PM]: *she drops him and takes the egg off his foot breaking a few vines in the process* I don't trust you  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:18 PM]: Umm ok...((BUT I AM A POKEMON MASTER AND GOD I SAW HO-OH THE DAY I STARTED OUT A CELEBI AND SUICINE CAME TO ME FOR HELP ALONGWEITH THE OTHER BIRDS I AM THE ONE!!!! that fell into a swirly blue thingy, ok so they dont know my greatness i'll play along)) i was just trying to help....  
  
Piperchickalways [10:18 PM]: I bet you were Ashy... *she walks off again*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:19 PM]: I SAID DON"T CALL ME ASHY!*his head rgerows anime oversized*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:20 PM]: *she sighs* fine, just get off your high horse ash. Geez, its not like your name is Ashley or anything so just come on  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:20 PM]: *he gritted his teeth* IT IS *he said through clenched teeth*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:21 PM]: *she stops* you serious? *she looks at him*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:21 PM]: *he stares at her* Yes,((nows a good time to fall over laughing anime style))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:22 PM]: *she bites her lip and bust out laughing*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:23 PM]: SHUT UP! ((I HAPPEN TO LIKE IT VERY MUCH AND IF YOU DONT STOP LAUGHI?NG I"LL SICK PIKACHU ON YOU! oh yeah i fell into the blue swirly thingy...grr))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:24 PM]: *she stops laughing* sure... Ashley!  
  
Piperchickalways [10:24 PM]: *she starts laughing all over again*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:25 PM]: MY NAME IS ASH((LEY))KETCHUM! NOT((NOT))ASHLEY!  
  
Piperchickalways [10:26 PM]: *she finally stops laughing* Aright, I'll leave you alone... I'll really try...  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:27 PM]: Yeah yeah yeah((i also have a friend namd rock and one named mist)) Let's go *he stormed off in the wrong direction*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:27 PM]: *she puts the egg on her head and balances it* Uh.. Ash, you're going in the wrong direction.  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:28 PM]: HUH? *he pulls out a map and studies it realizing it's upside down, he then stands on his head trying to read it* Oh.  
  
Piperchickalways [10:29 PM]: *she pushes her hair out of her face and behind her ear.* Or, you could just flip the map over and not let blood go to your head  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:29 PM]: ((it seems we have a slowpoke/psyduck couple here)) Oh. Good idea *he flips the map over stilol upside down,* but now i'm starting to get dizzy  
  
Piperchickalways [10:31 PM]: *she takes the egg off her head and walks to him* Stand up, and look at the map. Your going to knock yourself out  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:32 PM]: Huh?((he faints then wakes up and sees the egg, mmmmmmmmmmm egg!)) *he flips rightside up, turns the map rightside up, and reads it backwards* Retteb?  
  
Piperchickalways [10:33 PM]: *She places the egg back on her head and snatches the map and holds it up the right way for him* Here, read it ((stupid person!))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:33 PM]: ((ad you wonder why they're always getting lost))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:34 PM]: ((I can see why now))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:34 PM]: *he hands it back* THanks but i have a mad if i just knew where i'd put((my brain)) it  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:36 PM]: ((can i send some tauros through the portal. please?))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:36 PM]: Uh huh, sure just read it and tell me where we are. *she starts to walk around trees balancing the egg on her head* ((go ahead))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:38 PM]: ((yay *wild tauron stampede through the swirly blue thingy and one at the front, who happens to know flamethrower by use of tm burns him to a crisp, the others stampeded him turning him into his namesake.((like blaine threatened to do to pikachu))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:38 PM]: *she watches* oh...  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:39 PM]: *a red head runs after them then stops and looks at Rini* Have you seen a black haired idiot by the name of ashley aorund here?  
  
Piperchickalways [10:40 PM]: *she points down* I think ya migth of trampled poor Ash  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:42 PM]: *she looks up at the sky spread out her arms and screams* FINALY!!!!!!!!!!*she is cut short by being crushed by a huge rock snake coming out of the portal running her over, a guy sitting on top jumped down at the sight of Rini* Wow your pretty, will you marry me?((brockys gettiing desperate hehe))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:44 PM]: *a little green thing comes out and says in a tiny voice in your head talk* Sorry about that, they'll all be alive and well for the scheduled programing. *brock starts crying like a five year old*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:45 PM]: What are those things they're on?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:45 PM]: i have no idea  
  
Piperchickalways [10:45 PM]: You don't either?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:46 PM]: nope, i think they';re suffering from Pokerus though  
  
Piperchickalways [10:46 PM]: *she looks at the guy who asked her to marry him* What exactly are you on?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:46 PM]: An Onix,  
  
Piperchickalways [10:47 PM]: Oo  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:47 PM]: So will you marry me please?  
  
Piperchickalways [10:47 PM]: Marry you?! I don't even know you  
  
Piperchickalways [10:47 PM]: What about Ash?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:47 PM]: Please? I'll open my eyes if you do.  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:48 PM]: WH OCARES ABOUT HIM HE"S ASH NOW! ((literaly))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:48 PM]: Why?  
  
Piperchickalways [10:48 PM]: *snickers*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:49 PM]: Still... *she looks at the red head* Who are you?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:49 PM]: So will you please? PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE if you sdon't i'lll..........i'll.........go find that ghost at maidens peak at least she liked me!((btw that's my all time least favorite episode ask to know why)) ((umm missty got crushed by an onix..hers is flat)) I'm Brock btw..  
  
Piperchickalways [10:51 PM]: ((why, OH....I forgot about poor Misty)) I... can't. I have to... *anime sweatdrop* hatch this egg first! Sorry! *breathes a sigh of relief*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:51 PM]: I'll hatch it! *he sits on it waiting for it to hatch*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:51 PM]: *she pushes him off and picks up the egg* Don't put your carcess on the egg!  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:52 PM]: ((kill him please? i want the J-Team to have some fun)) I'm not a carcass am i? *vultures come and eat him, Jessie and james appear theough the portal with meowth*((nevermind))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:53 PM]: *she watches and looks at James* You...  
  
Piperchickalways [10:53 PM]: Who are you guys?! please tell me you don't know these people  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:54 PM]: Where is did place? I DOnt know james?? *james is looking at Rini* Hey, you look like me dressed up like a girl......  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:54 PM]: ((in his opinion lol))  
  
Piperchickalways [10:54 PM]: And you look like me... only.. a guy. *she shutters*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:55 PM]: *jessie mutters* and how many times has he done that* Ok well, gve us all your pokemons and no one gets hoit!  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:55 PM]: ((meowth at the end there by the way))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:56 PM]: Except him.....*jessie gets james and pulls him by the ear away from Rini who he is acting like a mirror of* Sorry about that*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:56 PM]: Have you seen the twerps by the way?  
  
Piperchickalways [10:57 PM]: *she points to the various places* you are talking abotu them...  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [10:57 PM]: Umm, yeah, How about a small yellow blob with electricity coming out of it's cheeks?*jessie can tell this sin't pokeland*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:58 PM]: *she looks at Meowth and gasps* A cat! *she runs over to him and picks him up* It's so cute. What's it name? How old is it? *she pets him*  
  
Piperchickalways [10:58 PM]: *she looks up* uh... nope, just them.  
  
Piperchickalways [10:59 PM]: *she pets Meowth* can I keep him?  
  
Piperchickalways [3:37 PM]: *Rini holds Meowth by the neck and pets it* It's so cute! What's its name?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:38 PM]: "Meeowth and i'm not telling youse how old ay am  
  
Piperchickalways [3:38 PM]: *she gasps* And it talks too?! Cool!  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:40 PM]: ((now not to be mean this is just what meowth would say lol)) Now get yoiur filthy paws offa me and put me down!  
  
Piperchickalways [3:40 PM]: *she drops him* Fine. What you doing here anyways?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:41 PM]: WE waz trying to snatch pikachu but the twoips lost it  
  
Piperchickalways [3:42 PM]: Twerps? Oh, Ash, Rock is it and that red head chick?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:42 PM]: Yah, dat's dem  
  
Piperchickalways [3:43 PM]: oh, well they're all dead. *she picks the egg up again*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:43 PM]: *jessie comes back over after tossing james back into the portal* Come on meowth that rat isn't here.*she turns to Rini* unless you want a pet?  
  
Piperchickalways [3:46 PM]: Where did that guy go? And no... I don't want that Meowth of a cat  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:46 PM]: Back into the portal, you sure? no? ok we'll be leaving wanna come?  
  
Piperchickalways [3:47 PM]: *she nods* ITs better than here. Most of everyone hatched their egg but me so sure, I'll come  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:48 PM]: Ok *she throws rini into the portal who lands on james' head knocking him back out*  
  
Piperchickalways [3:49 PM]: *she looks down and has a anime sweatdrop* uh... sorry. *she climbs off of him and sweeps the egg up*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:49 PM]: *james gets up runs and runs into a tree*  
  
Piperchickalways [3:50 PM]: *she winces slightly* You ok there? *she looks at him trying to snicker slightly*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:52 PM]: *he runs back to her* Hello who are you? *jessie pulls out her mallet and smacks him on the head with it* Sorry about that, now what are we to do about these disapearences?  
  
Piperchickalways [3:53 PM]: *she shrugs* We could say that a monster at 'em all. Like that Onix thing or something. *she tosses her egg up and down* You never did tell me your name though  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:54 PM]: Yes I did it's Jessie.((ok so jessie's gonna be sane in this ok?)) And onix are mostly umm, harmless  
  
Piperchickalways [3:55 PM]: oh... well hm... THen what else do you got that are not harmless? I'm Rini by the way  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:56 PM]: Uh-huh, we could just say they got lost. They do that alot.  
  
Piperchickalways [3:57 PM]: Right, that works. So its Jessie, Meowth, and the guy who looks like me only a guy. *she catches the egg on her foot and hops around*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [3:58 PM]: Try James, it's shorter. *james stares still staring at Rini like he's looking in a mirror, /Jessie smacks him with the mallet again and he falls flat on the ground*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:00 PM]: *she snickers* Does he like to look at me cause I look at him? *she kicks the egg up and catches it. | Hi Jessie! | The egg thinks to her  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:01 PM]: *Jessie looks around a minute then shrugs, she doesnt need anyone calling her insane, James nods form laying on the floor*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:02 PM]: | That is your name right? It's Jessie | What are you looking for Jessie?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:02 PM]: *she shrugs after looking around again* I dunno  
  
Piperchickalways [4:03 PM]: Aright. *she tosses the egg again* | Could you tell Rini to stop tossing me. I'm feeling a little sick |  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:04 PM]: *she looks around again and then shrugs again*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:05 PM]: Are we going oto go somewhere or are we joing to wait for James to wake up. | oh Meowth.... |  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:05 PM]: *james gets up* LETS GO RESCUE GROWLY! . *meowth looks around* Who's dere?  
  
Piperchickalways [4:06 PM]: Growly? | hehe. I'm right here. Can you tell Rini to stop tossin me. I told Jessie but she's not listening to me |  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:08 PM]: Ok whatever *he looks up at Rini* Umm, I tink the egg said to stop tossin it around all other da place. *jessie looks at Rini again* Umm, Growly is James' pet, it's in celadon....a place swith lots of grass.....It's terrorizing Jezzebell./  
  
Piperchickalways [4:09 PM]: *she stops and smiles* Thanks Meowth, I will. *she turns to Jessie* Then lets go!  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:10 PM]: *james sdtarts running torwards celadon* I"M COMING GROWLY!!! *Oh well come on,*she follows james* No Probloim. *he goes after tehm*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:11 PM]: *she runs after them holding her egg* Wait for me  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:13 PM]: *they slow down, james comes to a stop by running into a tree aND jessie sweatdrops* I think he needs to cut down on caffeine.  
  
Piperchickalways [4:14 PM]: *she nods* he might want to... | Blah! How about we take a walk and worry about his pet later | it tells Meowth  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:16 PM]: ((ok meowth talk will be in \ these/ jessie will be normal and james will have 'these')) \Da egg wants to know if we can just take a walk and worry about da growlithe later/ *jessie shrugs* I was just following jaes and he seems to be a bit unconscious at the moment*it starts snowing really hard*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:18 PM]: *she looks up getting snow on her hair and face* I thnk maybe we should find a place to stay at. | I agree with Rini | the egg tells to everyone.  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:19 PM]: 'AHHHHHHHH I"M HEARING THINGS!!!!!' *he runs into a cave* Found something  
  
Piperchickalways [4:23 PM]: *she shakes her head* Sorry, forget to say that my eeg has a tendency to run it's mouth for no reason. | Sorry to scare you all like that | it tells everyone again. *she sighs*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:23 PM]: *jessie raises an eyebrow then asks the egg* I'm guessing you were talkingto me earlier?  
  
Piperchickalways [4:26 PM]: | Yea, I should of said so eariler | *she walks to a tree and leans against it*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:26 PM]: Mighta helped, *the snow starts turning to hail but jessie then sits downj staring at nothing*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:27 PM]: *she looks at Jessie* What are you out there?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:28 PM]: *meowth mutters under his breath \not agian/  
  
Piperchickalways [4:29 PM]: | What do you mean not again? What is she doing? | the egg asks Meowth  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:30 PM]: *he mutters again* \rini wouldnt have any soy sauce would she? if not this could get ugly/  
  
Piperchickalways [4:33 PM]: | I don't know. But then again, she seems to always have things in her pockets. I'll ask her... | *Rini looks through her pockets*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:33 PM]: James looks at her 'what are you looking for?'  
  
Piperchickalways [4:35 PM]: Soy sause  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:36 PM]: 'Wh-'*he looks at jessie* 'not again...'  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:40 PM]: ((you there?))  
  
Piperchickalways [4:41 PM]: ((yea, I'm here))  
  
Piperchickalways [4:41 PM]: ((my friend wnted to hear something)) Bttrflykisses89 [4:41 PM]: ((oh ok))  
  
Piperchickalways [4:44 PM]: What's wrong? *she puts the egg on the ground and keeps searching. She pulls out another egg, a pan, a wheel*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:44 PM]: *james and meowth sweatdrop*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:45 PM]: *she searches another pocket and pulls out all sorts of sauses*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:46 PM]: ((big pockets))  
  
Piperchickalways [4:46 PM]: ((very big, she should stop carrying everything she sees))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:47 PM]: ((yeah *james runs away* lol))  
  
Piperchickalways [4:47 PM]: *she pulls out the sause* Got it! *the egg falls over*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:49 PM]: *meowth grabs the suce, makes a snowball, puts soysauce on it and hands it to jessie* /here\ *she eats it* thx...  
  
Piperchickalways [4:50 PM]: *she picks the egg up and balances it on her head* What is it with the soy sause?  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:50 PM]: 'Don't ask' *jessie gets up and starts singing "Snow snow i love it so"*  
  
Piperchickalways [4:58 PM]: *she nods slowly* I won't. *she walks off slowly trying to balance the egg with not much sucess. It rolls off and falls behind her, making it crack.* ((I'm thinkin it a pokemon? no?))  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [4:58 PM]: ((make it a grass eevee)) *jessie looks at the egg* Umm you dropped that.  
  
Piperchickalways [5:09 PM]: *she turns* oh thanks... *a green small furry leg pops out*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [5:09 PM]: *they asll stare*  
  
Piperchickalways [5:10 PM]: *she looks at it* What?! | Look my leg it out! now only if I can get the others and I'll be fine. | it tells everyone  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [5:10 PM]: Goi Ahead  
  
Piperchickalways [5:13 PM]: *the other legs pop out and a tail also* | hehe. |  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [5:13 PM]: 'its a walking egtg!'  
  
Piperchickalways [5:15 PM]: | Yep, but let's go find out Growly-thing, or whatever it is | *Rini smiles*  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [5:15 PM]: 'GROWLY!'*he turns and runs back into the cave smacking into a wall*  
  
Piperchickalways [5:17 PM]: *RIni shakes hre head* THis never gets old. *the egg runs aftre James, tripping over a root. IT breaks out and a greem fluffy eevee rolls out* | Owie |  
  
Bttrflykisses89 [5:18 PM]: *meowth tries to ride on it's bback*  
  
Piperchickalways [5:19 PM]: *the eevee runs around* | weee!! | ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-o- )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
